


Room 101

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The end of an affair.





	Room 101

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Room 101  
By Clare

Disclaimer: They're not mine. The Song is Jamelias  
room 101 and is from her album drama.

Teaser: The end sof the affair

Paring: Sam/Donna, Josh/Donna, Sam/Mallory

Rated: PG

This is not related to the Paradise series or After  
tonight.

I'm dedicating this to Charon on the JCUKjnr list as  
she listened when I phoned her in tears last night  
despite the fact that she was busy.  
***

Sometimes  
I don't think it's right  
But my feelings are out of sight  
When I see you when I hear you  
Never thought it could be this bad  
But that was before I had  
A taste of forbidden fruit

I honestly think if Sam looks at me that way once more  
people are gonna realize something's going on. It's he  
staff Christmas party and Josh has is arm around my  
waist while he talks to the president about Charlie  
and Zoey.

Sams across the room with Malory but keeps shouting me  
these smoldering looks, and I swear if anyone asked  
either of us right now if something was going on, we  
wouldn't be able to lie.

Now I don't know if I want to be  
With you alone my baby loves me  
I can't say no though I know it's wrong  
When I hear you say hey girl 101.

Oh, God. He and Mallory are coming over. Josh turns  
and greets them warmly and I'm just trying not to make  
eye contact with anyone. I risk a glance around the  
room and Gingers giving me a strange look. I think she  
knows.

Is it wrong to get it  
On with one another  
Even though I've got another lover  
Sneaking out the back door  
Heading for room 101  
I come alive every time we meet each other  
Get a vibe being undercover  
Sneaking out the backdoor  
For sure I'm heading for room 101

It would probably best if I stopped Ginger from being  
suspicious so I excuse myself from our group and head  
in her direction. She says she's going outside and  
silently I follow her. Then she asks out right.

"Are you sleeping with Sam?"

"Yes." Oh. Apparently in the last few minutes I've  
lost the ability to lie. She looks horrified. I think  
she's contemplating killing me.

Now, he is none the wiser 'bout  
Where I go and she  
Well, she doesn't know a thing  
Unless you told her so  
I don't want it to be this way  
For the rest of my day  
But for know it's okay

"Does Josh know?" Okay, that's kind of a dumb  
question.

"No."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No."

Now I don't know if I wanna be  
With you alone my baby loves me  
I can't say no though I know it's wrong  
When I hear you say hey girl 101.

"Are you going to end it with Sam?" See, this is the  
question I always knew I could never answer. It's not  
like we don't know what we're doing is wrong 'cause  
really we do. It's just every time we say it's over we  
can never stick to it.

Is it wrong to get it  
On with one another  
Even though I've got another lover  
Sneaking out the back door  
Heading for room 101  
I come alive every time we meet each other  
Get a vibe being undercover  
Sneaking out the backdoor  
For sure I'm heading for room 101

Ginger is looking at me disapprovingly now. "What  
about Josh and Mallory?"

"I love Josh and Sam loves Mallory, it's just we can't  
seem to stay away from each other." I know, it sounds  
lame but I really can't think clearly right now.

"What's going on out here?" I whirl around to see Sam  
looking at me worriedly. Ginger just glares.

Ginger looks back at me and says, "If you don't end it  
I'll tell him." She then walks back into the party and  
I turn to look at Sam.

"What now?" I don't think either one of us in going  
like our options.

Heading for room 101  
You know where to go  
It's that little hideaway  
That nobody knows  
Only two got the key baby  
That's you and me  
Quick time open the door  
I gotta be gone by four  
And you're my little secret  
That's how we're gonna keep it for sure  
You know the code  
We mention 101  
Turn your good guy switch on  
To the D-low mode

"We have to tell them." I look up startled. I know  
we've tried to end it before but can't stay part but  
live without Josh? I don't know if that's something  
I'm willing to do.

"And what? Stay here in D.C together? You know we  
can't. You work for your girlfriends father. You hurt  
her then you probably won't have a job anyway."

"Then I'll go back to Gage and Whitney in New York.  
It'll work out, I promise." I can tell from his eyes  
he doesn't believe that. This really is going to have  
to be the end, for real this time.

Now I don't know if I wanna be  
With you alone my baby loves me  
I can't say no though I know it's wrong  
When I hear you say hey girl 101.

I kiss him on the cheek and walk back over to Josh who  
looks up at me and grins. Slipping his arm back around  
my waist and then turns back to Mallory and The  
President. I defiantly made the right choice.

Is it wrong to get it  
On with one another  
Even though I've got another lover  
Sneaking out the back door  
Heading for room 101  
I come alive every time we meet each other  
Get a vibe being undercover  
Sneaking out the backdoor  
For sure I'm heading for room 101


End file.
